


Romance: An Attempt

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [13]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han tries to be romantic.





	Romance: An Attempt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashkore_varg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkore_varg/gifts).



> For ['request a Lando drabble'](https://crystalfoxfics.tumblr.com/post/183000793349/can-i-interest-anyone-in-a-lando-drabble) on tumblr! 
> 
> [Ashkore_Varg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkore_varg/profile) requested 'Han’s terrible romantic idea'.
> 
> A vague sequel to [Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918027).

Han crept up behind Lando, who was engrossed in fixing the Falcon’s engine, and slipped his arms around Lando’s waist.

“Kinda busy here.” Lando muttered, pushing Han away.

“Leave that, I’ve got a better offer for you.”

“Like I said…busy.” Lando kept working.

“Trust me, you’ll like this.” Han shuffled closer, and ran his hand down Lando’s back. “It’s…. _romantic_.”

That seemed to capture Lando’s attention because he set down his tools and turned around to face Han.

“Ok, you have my interest.”

“Good, come with me.”

Han led Lando into the living area of the Falcon, and spread his arms out with a pleased smile on his face.

Lando just stood there, in silence.

“What? Isn’t this romantic enough?” Han muttered, annoyed that Lando wasn’t immediately enthralled by his efforts.

“Romantic?” Lando let out a laugh. “That’s what you were going for?!”

There was a paper sign stretched above the seating area, one side lower than the other.

“Han O Landi?” Lando read out the sign, unsure as to what it was supposed to say.

“No!” Han shook his head. “It’s Han and that’s a heart in the middle and, well, I sort of ran out of room but that’s Land-o at the end, not Land-i.”

“Ok.” Lando laughed, before pointing to the table. “And that would be?”

“Dinner.” Han replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lando carefully lifted the lid of the battered, unmarked box, “Pizza.” He remarked. “Well, _most_ of a pizza.”

“I got hungry.” Han said defensively. “I only ate a slice.”

“Uh-huh.” Lando was struggling not to laugh. “This is certainly…something. I don’t know if I’d call it romantic.” Lando pulled Han close. “But I guess….I appreciate the effort.”

Han rolled his eyes, “You’re gonna make fun of this in the future, aren’t you?”

“Oh, yeah, of course. I will definitely tease you until the end of time about this.”

“Whatever.” Han said with a laugh, as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
